


Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Curses, Fluff, M/M, how did i write fluff?, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Marc thinks he can't cook anything, but a little help allows him to break his cooking curse.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Chocolate Peanut Butter Cake

“Marinette, I need your help with something.” He yelled, bursting through the front door. “Nathaniel’s birthday is tomorrow, and I need something special for him.”

“You waited until his birthday was the next day before getting him something?” Marinette asked him.

“At least I didn’t wait until the day of to do something.” He replied. “I could’ve easily done that instead. Look at me, getting things done ahead of time.”

“I mean, it is a start. Now, because you sprung this on me in the middle of nowhere, you’re going to help me make it.”

Oh this is going to end well. His past attempts at cooking or baking had been sort of… inedible. But he had Marinette to guide him, so it shouldn’t end up that bad, right?

“This is… an excellent cake!” Marinette said as she took the cakes out of the oven. The cakes in question were sagging in the middle, and the edges were burnt, and they were sticking to the pan. The cakes were far from excellent.

“Marinette, don’t sugarcoat it, I have this curse of making food where it always ends up terrible. Why did I even try?”

“Marc, it’s fine.” Marinette insisted. “We can just try again. I certainly wouldn’t have given my first baking project to anyone. We can always try again!”

“But I  _ have _ made cakes before. And it always ends up badly. I have a curse, I’m sure of it!”

Then he saw her cousin get that determined look on her face he’d rarely seen before, it meant that she was getting serious. Clumsy Marinette was out, now it was time for Serious Marinette.

“That’s it. We’re going to make your chocolate peanut butter cake, and there’s nothing you can do to stop me. Now, let’s get the pans ready and start baking!”

Three hours and over a dozen cake pans later, they were staring at fourteen failed cakes.

“So maybe you do have a curse. Uh… what do we do now?”

“Give up?”

“Maybe think of another gift.” That’s when Marinette grabbed a package from the bakery fridge. “Here, have some of these.” He grabbed the box to see what was inside. Opening the lid he saw there were a couple of macarons in there, orange and blue.

“You made these on purpose, didn’t you?” He asked. 

“Of course! I hope that I’m not being rude with this, but you can give these to him!” With that, Marinette dashed up the stairs. 

“Marc! These are amazing!” Nathaniel exclaimed, seeing the macarons.

“I wanted to get you a chocolate peanut butter cake, but I tried like seven times, and even with Marinette helping, it didn’t work out.”

That’s when he felt Nath’s hand on his, and a gentle pull into the kitchen. “Oh, so that explains Marinette’s gift.” He pointed to a box, which inside were containers of ingredients. “There was also a note that said ‘Maybe this will break the curse’. Well, why not try to bake this together, maybe that will break your curse.”

“This isn’t going to go well.” He replied. “I’m going to mess up somehow.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll still love you no matter how many cakes you mess up. Now, let’s get started with preheating the oven and butter and dust the pans.”

“Alright.” He said hesitantly. He really didn’t want to mess this up. But he was resigned to messing something up.

They started going down the list of instructions, and then eventually got the two subcakes into the oven.

“I think we actually did good.” he said, standing back.

“Yeah, I think we’ll break your curse today, and that’s the best present you could've gotten me.” 

For the first time ever, the cakes came out of the oven, and they were actually perfect. What? How did he not mess up?

“Looks like your curse really is broken. Now, let’s decorate this cake, Marc.”


End file.
